The Precious One
by Kuchisake Tenshi
Summary: Sasuke adalah murid baru di sekolah Naruto. Naruto merasa pernah melihat Sasuke sebelumnya, dan perlahan ia merasa bahwa Sasuke memiliki sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya untuk selalu melindunginya.


**The Precious One **

Disclaimer: Our Beloved Sensei, Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance

Warning: AU, Shounen-Ai a.k.a Boys Love, OOC, gaje, typo(s) bertebaran

Rate : M for harsh

Pairing : NaruSasuNaru

Holla! Saya anak baru nih, ini bener-bener fic pertama yang saya buat! And 'cause I'm a Fujoshi, so I decided to write a BL story .

Well.. sebenarnya fic BL pertama yang saya Baca pairingnya SasuNaru, tapi berhubung saya kurang suka sama penkarakterisasian Naru yang selalu over-imut-imut and over-blushing and look like a girl, so saya gak akan selalu and gak akan terlalu meng-over-uke-kan (?) Naruto. Karena walau bagaimanapun, he is a strong boy, guys! Gomenne kalau ada yang tersinggung, nggak maksud apa-apa kok :D

(Reader: Uoohh author ueddaannn! Udah cepet mana ceritanya gua bacok nih!)

(Author: Iya maap :'( kaan itu greeting (?) oke Check _dis_ out!)

DUN LIKE, DUN READ. Dun wastin' ur time with ur flame.

**The Precious One**

By : Kuchisake Tenshi

Uchiha's Mansion

Nuansa sore hari di kota Konoha itu mulai terasa. Langit berwarna orange kejinggaan, dengan awan-awan yang berarak pelan. Angin bertiup membelai permukaan kulit tubuh pemuda itu. Ya, pemuda yang saat ini tengah berdiri di depan jendela besar ruang kamarnya. Helaian rambut ravennya melambai pelan. Mata Onyxnya terlihat bosan, menginginkan sesuatu yang baru. Uchiha Sasuke. Ini adalah hari keduanya di Konoha, setelah seharian kemarin ia sibuk membantu keluarganya untuk merapikan barang-barang yang mereka bawa dari Oto. Ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku, memiliki urusan pekerjaan yang sangat penting sehingga memutuskan untuk pindah ke Konoha, kembali ke tanah kelahirannya yang dulu sempat ditinggalkan. Sasuke juga lahir di Konoha, begitu juga dengan anikinya, Uchiha Itachi. Tetapi waktu Sasuke berumur tujuh tahun, ia bersama keluarganya pindah ke Oto.

'_Totemo tsumaranai_. Apakah tidak ada yang menarik di kota ini? Aah, mungkin main game online tidak ada salahnya,'

Dan ia pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

_Kuchisake Tenshi_

Namikaze's Mansion

"Naruto, kenapa kau makan begitu cepat? Pelan-pelan, nanti kau tersedak!" ujar pria bersurai pirang, berperawakan tinggi tegap, Namikaze Minato.

"Iya. Naruto. Hati-hati! Kau ini, nikmatilah masakan buatan Kaa-san. Apakah makanan buatanku tidak enak?" tanya wanita cantik bersurai merah panjang, bermata violet, Uzumaki Kushina. Wajahnya lembut penuh kasih sayang. Apron coklat muda melapisi pakaiannya.

"Eh, bukan begitu Kaa-san! Masakan Kaa-san enak kok, enak sekali. Aku makannya cepat karena aku sudah ada janji dengan Kiba dan Chouji setelah ini di Warnet Game Center. Gomenne, Kaa-san, Tou-san," jawab Namikaze Naruto, pemuda bersurai spike kuning, bermanik biru sapphire. Kulitnya berwarna tan. Tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap, membuatnya terlihat tampan seperti ayahnya.

"Apa? Warnet lagi? Tou-san kan sudah membelikan laptop berkualitas tinggi yang bisa kau gunakan untuk bermain game. Kenapa harus ke Warnet?" tanya Minato.

"Hehehe.. a-ano, soalnya kalau main sendirian pakai laptop kan tidak asyik, Tou-san. Lebih enak di Warnet. Ramai, banyak teman-temanku juga. Terkadang olimpiade game juga diadakan di sana. Kalau aku menang kan lumayan. Siapa tahu dapat kupon makan ramen gratis," jelasnya panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas (?)

"Haahh.. kau ini ada-ada saja, mana ada hadiah olimpiade berupa kupon ramen? Lagian kalau kau makan ramen terus-menerus, lama-lama kau bisa sakit. Itu makanan tidak sehat, Naruto. Harus berapa kali Tou-san bilang padamu?"

"Hehehe.. Iya-iya Tou-san, gomenne. Aku sudah selesai nih. Aku berangkat dulu ya, Tou-san, Kaa-san? _Ittekimasu_!" sahut Naruto sambil nyengir lalu langsung beranjak dari kursinya.

"_Itterasai_. Jangan pulang larut malam, Naruto! Besok kau harus sekolah," kata Kushina setelah dia menghela napas melihat tingkah laku anaknya.

"Iya, Kaa-san!" jawab Naruto setengah berteriak, karena ia sudah terlanjur di luar mansion.

Skip Time

Warnet Game Center

"Yo, Naruto! Lama sekali kau! Aku dan Chouji sudah menunggumu 30 menit, karena takut tidak dapat tempat, aku dan Chouji langsung start duluan," kata Kiba begitu Naruto sampai di warnet.

"Haa? Tega sekali kalian! Lalu bagaimana denganku? Mana tempatnya ramai sekali! Bagaimana aku bisa main kalau begini ceritanya?" tanya Naruto setengah berteriak.

"Hey, tenanglah. Coba kau tanya pada Neji, Shikamaru, Shino atau yang lainnya, mungkin salah satu dari mereka sebentar lagi selesai. Kalau begitu kau kan bisa menempati tempatnya," jawab Chouji sambil makan keripik kentang kesayangannya.

Naruto mengangguk dan menghampiri orang-orang yang ada di situ satu persatu. Setelah ia bertanya pada mereka dan hasilnya buruk, ia hampir putus asa (?) Naruto langsung melihat Shino yang berada di pojok ruangan, dia pun berjalan menuju Shino.

'Kami-sama, dia harapanku satu-satunya. Semoga sebentar lagi dia selesai,' harap Naruto dalam hati.

"Hey Shino, apa kau masih lama? Warnetnya penuh, padahal aku sudah janjian dengan Kiba dan Chouji untuk bermain bersama," tanya Naruto.

"Aku masih 35 menit lagi, bagaimana?" sahut Shino tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputer di hadapannya.

"Wah, 35 menit, ya? Ya sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Aku tadi sudah bertanya pada yang lainnya dan mereka masih lama, bahkan ada beberapa yang mengambil paket malam. Aku mem_booking_ tempatmu, ya? Jangan berikan pada orang lain!" kata Naruto.

"Ya, tenang saja," jawab Shino.

"Hoy, Naruto! Bagaimana? Sudah dapat belum?" tanya Kiba sambil berteriak karena tempat mereka memang agak berjauhan.

"Ya, ini sudah dapat!" sahut Naruto dengan berteriak juga.

Naruto akhirnya mengambil kursi plastik dan duduk di belakang Shino. Setelah 35 menit ia menunggu sambil mengantuk karena Shino sama sekali tak menghiraukannya, akhirnya Shino pun bangkit dari tempatnya, pertanda dia sudah selesai. Namun, saat Naruto baru saja duduk dan baru ingin membuka billing-nya, sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Minggir kau. Itu tempatku," kata orang itu.

Naruto yang kaget dan kesal pun langsung menengok ke sumber suara dan mencak-mencak (?)

"Hoy, apa-apaan? Aku sudah 35 menit menunggu di tempat ini! Dan aku pun sudah berkata pada Shino kalau aku sudah mem_booking_ tempatnya. Dan sekarang kau menyuruhku untuk minggir? Enak saja!" jawab Naruto pada orang itu yang ternyata adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku sudah mem_booking _tempat ini dari jam 4 sore dan memutuskan untuk bermain jam 6 sore karena tadi warnetnya penuh," sahut Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya yang khas,

"Apa?! Tidak bisa! Aku sudah memesan tempat dengan Shino terlebih dahulu!"

"Dan aku sudah mem_booking_ bahkan membayar terlebih dahulu. Salahmu sendiri kenapa tidak tanya ke operatornya? Dobe,"

"Hah, Dobe?! Kenapa kau malah mengejekku?" teriak Naruto dengan suara yang sangat keras.

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Usuratonkachi," sahut Sasuke masih dengan wajah datar.

"Apa masalahmu? Kau mengambil tempatku, mengejekku dan sekarang memeringatiku?" kata Naruto masih dengan berteriak.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan itu? Kau itu orang atau bukan, sih?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke.

"Hn, Dobe. Minggir. Kau membuang waktuku," jawab Sasuke ringan.

"Teme!" teriak Naruto, lagi.

Keributan pun terus terjadi antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Sampai-sampai sang operator warnet, Suigetsu mendengar keributan itu dan langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Hoy-hoy! Ada apa ini? Jangan ribut-ribut di sini! Keluar sana kalau mau ribut!" Kata Suigetsu tiba-tiba.

"Orang ini tau-tau datang dan menyuruhku untuk minggir padahal aku sudah menunggu selama 35 menit di sini!" jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke, lagi.

Suigetsu pun langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Setelah itu ia melihat jam di dinding.

"Oh, kau, ya? Kau yang tadi sore jam 4 datang ke sini dan mem_booking_ tempat ini, kan?" tanya Suigetsu pada Sasuke.

"Hn,"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau boleh membuka billingmu dan main selama 3 jam. Dan Naruto, maaf. Tapi dia sudah mem_booking_ tempat itu terlebih dahulu," kata Suigetsu pada Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Apa kau bilang? Kuso! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, Suigetsu? Buat apa aku menunggu lama kalau ujung-ujungnya begini?!" tanya Naruto.

"Kau tidak tanya padaku. Dan pelanggan warnet di sini bukan cuma kau, Naruto. Tidak mungkin kan aku harus menghampiri semua pelanggan dan menanyakan 'apa ada masalah'? Ayolah, kau pasti bercanda jika menyuruhku seperti itu, Naruto," jawab Suigetsu dengan senyumannya.

"Tapi, bagaimana denganku?" tanya Naruto, lagi.

"Maaf, Naruto. Kau kalah cepat," ujar Suigetsu lalu dia langsung pergi, kembali ke kursi operatornya.

Naruto yang kesal, kecewa dan tak tahu harus bagaimana pun hanya berdiri mematung sambil menatap kepergian Suigetsu.

"Sudah, minggir. Kau sudah lihat sendiri, kan? Aku yang duluan," potong Sasuke sambil mendorong Naruto pelan agar ia minggir dan langsung menduduki bangku yang ditempati Shino tadi.

"_Kusoyaro!_ Mimpi apa aku semalam sampai harus sial begini dan bertemu orang aneh sepertimu?" kata Naruto.

"Hn, Dobe."

"Kuharap ini yang pertama dan terakhir aku melihat wajahmu, Teme," kata Naruto sambil mengeloyor pergi.

Sasuke hanya diam saja dan mulai fokus pada komputer di hadapannya.

Naruto berjalan menuju arah Kiba dan Chouji dengan lemas lalu menepuk ke dua pundak temannya itu.

"Kiba, Chouji. Aku pulang saja. Kau sudah liat kan? Tempatku ternyata sudah dibooking orang aneh," kata Naruto.

"Wah, sayang sekali Naruto. Apa tidak ada tempat lain?" tanya Kiba.

"Tidak ada. Mungkin lain kali,"

"Maaf ya, Naruto. Kupikir tempat itu tidak ada yang booking," ujar Chouji yang merasa bersalah.

"Iya, Naruto. Maaf ya kami tidak mencarikan tempat untukmu? Lagian siapa sih orang itu? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya main di sini sebelumnya," tambah Kiba.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Sudah kalian main saja. Aku juga tidak tahu. Dia itu aneh, seperti batu yang bisa berbicara. Aku pulang dulu, ya? Jaa, ne!" jawab Naruto sambil pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan Chouji dan Kiba.

"Jaa!" sahut Chouji dan Naruto.

Naruto pun pulang dari warnet. Hasratnya untuk main game pun hilang sudah. Di perjalanan pulang dia terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati, siapa sih pemuda yang merebut tempatnya tadi? Sepertinya dia pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat, tapi di mana, ya? Rambut ravennya yang mencuat melawan gravitasi nampak kaku, matanya yang hitam bak onyx itu memandangnya tajam dan kulit alabasternya menambah kesan dingin dirinya. Bicaranya pun sedikit, bahkan kadang ia hanya bergumam. Dia aneh, ya aneh.

Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Naruto bertemu orang aneh. Pernah waktu SMP saat dia memesan pizza delivery, tukang pizza yang mengantar pizza ke rumahnya itu memiliki banyak sekali pierchingan di tubuhnya. Di wajah, di kuping, dll. Dan orang itu pun tak kunjung berhenti menatap Naruto dengan tatapan seduktif. Saat menerima uang bayaran dan tip dari Naruto pun orang itu terus menggenggam tangan Naruto. Huh, membayangkannya membuat Naruto sedikit mual (?)

Tapi pemuda di warnet tadi berbeda. Dia dingin, tatapannya, stylenya, semua itu keren bagi Naruto. Baru kali ini Naruto mengingat-ingat laki-laki yang ditemuinya secara disengaja atau tidak. Jujur, Naruto merasa tertarik dengan laki-laki itu. Dan Naruto pun menyesal telah mengatakan bahwa ia berharap tidak melihat wajahnya lagi.

Uchiha's Mansion

"Tadaima," ujar Sasuke sembari melepas sandalnya. Ia baru saja pulang dari warnet setelah bermain selama 3 jam.

"Okaeri," sahut seseorang dari dalam.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam. Ia berniat langsung memasuki kamarnya. Tapi seseorang memegang pundaknya.

"Sasuke, ayo ke ruang tengah sebentar. Ada yang mau dibicarakan sama Tou-san," ujar seorang pemuda dengan senyum hangat di wajahnya. Rambut ravennya yang panjang terikat kendur di belakang tubuhnya. Mata onyxnya menatap Sasuke lembut.

"Hn,"

Setelah itu Sasuke mengikuti Itachi ke ruang tengah. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa putih panjang, menyusul Itachi yang sudah terlebih dahulu duduk. Di hadapannya ada ayah dan ibunya, Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Di tengah-tengah mereka ada meja berukuran sedang, di atas meja tersebut ada camilan dan empat buah cangkir teh. Tangan Sasuke langsung terulur mengambil salah satu cangkir yang masih penuh isinya dan meminumnya.

"Besok kau sudah bisa bersekolah, Sasuke. Itachi sudah mengurus semuanya. SMA Hidden Leaf. Besok Itachi akan mengantarmu dengan mobil. Untuk selanjutnya kau bisa membawa motormu," jelas Fugaku dengan suaranya yang khas.

"Hn," balas Sasuke sambil meletakkan cangkir tehnya ke atas meja.

"Seragammu sudah kuletakkan di lemari pakaianmu, Otoutou. Apa kau sudah mencobanya?" tanya Itachi.

"Hn,"

"Sasuke, kau main lama sekali. Katanya tadi cari angin saja? Kau belum makan juga, kan? Setelah ini jangan langsung tidur, makanlah terlebih dahulu," ujar Mikoto, lembut.

"Aku tadi main di warnet sebentar, bosan,"

"Warnet? Tumben sekali. Apa ada yang menarik di sana?" tanya Itachi.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke ambigu.

"Jangan keseringan ke sana, kau bisa kecanduan," kata Fugaku.

"Hn. Aku permisi ke kamar dulu,"

"Sasuke, makanlah dulu, atau mau kubuatkan sesuatu?" tanya Mikoto.

"Tidak, Kaa-san. Tadi aku sudah beli roti kemasan di warnet. Aku ngantuk. _Oyasuminasai_, Kaa-san,"

"Aa, souka. Oyasumi, Sasuke," balas Mikoto.

_Kuchisake Tenshi_

SMA Hidden Leaf

"Aku bertaruh, nanti malam pasti Barca yang menang!"

"Huh, mimpi saja kau! FC Hollywood pasti yang menang!"

"Eh, softlensmu baru ya, Karin?"

"Ah, iya dong. Aku pegal pakai kacamata terus,"

"Kenapa warnanya tidak biru saja? Pasti keren,"

"Mana cocok Karin pakai softlens biru? Bagusnya kau pake warna merah kuning hijau saja, Karin! Hahaha.."

"Diam kau, Naruto! Jangan mentang-mentang matamu sudah berwarna biru kau jadi mengejekku!"

"Shikamaru, minggir! Jendelanya mau kututup! Tidur tuh di kasur jangan di sini! Menghalangi saja!"

"Ck, mendokusei,"

"Ah, cheatnya kurang kuat, kita jadi kalah _Battle Party_-nya!"

"Iya, lain kali kita coba lagi, crunch.. crunch.. crunch,"

"Hoy, Chouji! Makan mulu! Sini minta!"

"Hey, berhentilah menggerak-gerakkan meja! Kau membuatku mencoret kertasku! Orochimaru-Sensei bisa marah kalau begini,"

"Ah, gomenne. Kita kan harus mengobarkan semangat jiwa masa muda kita!"

"A-ano, Lee. K-kau menginjak k-kakiku, itai,"

"Hinata-sama! Daijoubu ka? Lee, berhentilah memutar tubuhmu! Kau terlihat konyol! Lihat, Hinata-sama kesakitan!"

Yah, begitulah suasana kelas XI B di SMA Hidden Leaf. Ribut sekali. Ada yang tidur, ada yang makan, ada yang heboh sendiri. Ya, namanya juga anak muda (?) Pagi itu bel sudah berbunyi, tapi karena jadwal pelajaran pagi itu adalah Sejarah, wajar saja jika kelas masih ribut. Karena guru yang mengajar sudah pasti tersesat dulu di jalan yang bernama kehidupan. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hatake Kakashi?

"Ohayou, minna. Maaf saya telat. Tadi saya tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan," Pria itu tiba-tiba memasuki ruang kelas dengan alasan kesayangannya, (bener kan author bilang? -,-" alesan! *diraikiri Kakashi*)

Suasana kelas tidak berubah banyak. Memang sih, ada yang sudah mengubah posisi duduknya ketika menyadari Kakashi datang, tapi yang masih ribut tak kalah banyak.

"EKHEMM! OHAYOU MINNA!" seru Kakashi. Sontak kelas langsung sepi.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Sensei!" teriak anak-anak, kaget.

"Hari ini kalian akan mendapat satu teman lagi. Kuharap kalian bisa bekerjasama dengannya dan membuat ia senyaman mungkin di kelas ini. Ayo masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu!" jelas Kakashi.

Maka muncullah seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi tegap dengan surai ravennya yang mencuat ke belakang. Mata onyxnya menatap seisi kelas, dingin.

"Ohayou gozaimasu. _Hajimemashite, ore wa Uchiha Sasuke. Dozo yoroshiku_," ucapnya.

Suasana kelas langsung berubah. Bermunculanlah berbagai celoteh dan testimoni mengenai pemuda di depan kelas itu. Ada yang berdecak kagum, ada yang bisik-bisik tetangga (?) dan ada yang kesal, tentunya karena iri dengan penampilan fisik anak baru itu.

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Kau boleh duduk. Carilah posisi yang kau mau, tapi dengan kursi yang kosong tentunya. Selamat datang," kata Kakashi.

"Hn. arigatou, Sensei," balas Sasuke sambil berjalan ke arah kursi-kursi di deretan paling belakang.

-Naruto's POV-

"Ohayou gozaimasu. Hajimemashite, ore wa Uchiha Sasuke. Dozo yoroshiku,"

A-apa? Di-dia kan anak yang kemarin di warnet itu! Ternyata benar dugaanku, dia orang baru di sini.

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Kau boleh duduk. Carilah posisi yang kau mau, tapi dengan kursi yang kosong tentunya. Selamat datang,"

"Hn. arigatou, Sensei,"

Apa-apaan itu? Dengan guru dia masih saja menggumam? Eh? Dia duduk di sebelahku? Aneh. Padahal di pojok kan masih ada kursi!

"Hey, kau! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Tentu saja duduk, Dobe,"

"Teme! Aku punya nama, tahu?! Jadi, berhentilah memanggilku Dobe!"

"Hn. Usuratonkachi,"

"Teme!"

"Namikaze Naruto, apa masalahmu?" tanya guru Kakashi dari arah depan kelas. Kuso! Gara-gara anak ini aku jadi dimarahi!

"_Iie, chigaimasen_, Kakashi Sensei," jawabku, gugup.

"Berhentilah berteriak dan perhatikan materiku!" katanya, masih dengan nada tinggi.

"Hai, gomenasai, Kakashi-Sensei,"

Kuputuskan untuk berhenti berbicara dengannya. Kulirik ia perlahan, kulihat matanya sedikit memicing dan bibirnya tertarik, membentuk sebuah.. senyuman? Dia tersenyum? Apa maksudnya? Mengejekku? Tapi, senyuman itu.. manis sekali! Ah! Bakayaro! Lagi-lagi aku memikirkannya! _Cum' on, Naruto! You dun know him, and he is so strange! Demo, nan da?_ Kenapa dia memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelahku?

-Naruto's POV end-

-Sasuke-s POV-

Hn. _Gotcha!_ Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi. Tak kusangka, aniki bisa membuat semuanya terasa lebih mudah tanpa aku harus meminta. Aku bersekolah dan berada di kelas yang sama dengan si Dobe Kuning ini. Hn, chotto, namanya Naruto? Gah, mendengarnya membuatku jadi teringat akan ramen. Tapi, dia memang benar-benar manis. Matanya indah sekali. Jarang sekali kutemui manik sapphire seperti itu di benua ini. Selain itu, _his blonde hair, his brown skin.. dats so good!_ Perpaduan yang sempurna. Harus kuakui, dia berisik. Yaa, tak apa lah. Dengan begitu aku akan terus bisa mendengar suaranya yang serak itu. Wajahnya itu, mudah sekali dia mengubah ekspresinya? Manis. Aku jadi tak dapat menahan senyumku.

-Sasuke's POV End-

SKIP TIME

..Teng Tong Teng Tong..

Bel istirahat sekolah berbunyi. Murid-murid berhamburan keluar kelas. Seperti biasa, Naruto, Chouji, Kiba, dan Shikamaru beranjak dari kursi mereka dan bersiap untuk ke kantin.

"Hey, Sasuke! Apa kau mau ikut kami ke kantin?" ajak Naruto pada Sasuke yang kini tengah membaca sebuah buku.

"Hn,"

"Itu artinya ya atau tidak?"

"Hn," sahut Sasuke lagi tanpa beranjak dari kursinya

"Naruto, ayo cepat! Mendokusei," ujar Shikamaru yang sudah lelah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Huhh, ya sudahlah. Aku pergi dulu," kata Naruto sambil berlari kecil mengejar teman-temannya.

Sepertinya Sasuke tidak ikut ke kantin karena ia malas dengan tingkah laku teman-teman Naruto atau teman-teman barunya yang menurutnya aneh itu. Pemuda bertattoo segitiga merah terbalik yang cerewet, pemuda berbadan tambun yang kerjaannya hanya mengunyah keripik kentang, laki-laki berambut panjang dari klan Hyuuga (tentu saja Sasuke tahu dari matanya yang tidak berpupil itu) yang sok cool, laki-laki beralis tebal yang terlalu bersemangat, pemuda pendiam berkaca mata hitam yang tak henti-hentinya dikerubuti (?) serangga, dan terakhir si rambut nanas yang menganggap semua hal itu merepotkan.

'Kalau begitu, untuk apa kau hidup ?' ucap Sasuke dalam hati saat mengingat mimik malas Shikamaru yang tengah mengatakan 'mendokusei'. Ia tak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya Naruto berteman dengan orang-orang aneh macam mereka?

"Sasuke-kun!" suara cempreng itu tiba-tiba muncul dan membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Dilihatnya si empunya pemilik suara. Wanita bersurai merah, centil, Karin.

"Hn,"

"Kau tidak ke kantin? Ah, Sasuke-kun pasti tahu ya kalau hari ini aku membuat bento special untukmu? Ayo kita makan bersama!" ucapnya sambil duduk di kursi Naruto, meletakkan sekotak bento di meja.

'Apa-apaan dia? Bertemu dengannya saja baru hari ini, mana mungkin aku tahu dia membuat bento special untukku? Rayuan bodoh,' kata Sasuke dalam hati.

"Ayo buka mulutmu, Sasuke-kun! Aaa…" ujar Karin sambil menyuap onigiri ke mulut Sasuke.

"Aku sudah kenyang. Makan saja bentomu sendiri,"

"Ah, Sasuke-kun. Kau tidak perlu begitu. Ini enak, kok. Ayolah.." pinta Karin dengan wajahnya yang sosok memelas.

"Waah! Kenyang sekali!" teriak sebuah suara dari arah pintu kelas. Naruto yang baru kembali dari kantin rupanya. Teman-temannya mengekornya di belakang.

"Apa kau tidak dengar? Aku sudah kenyang. Cepat kembali ke kursimu!" ucap Sasuke dingin pada Karin.

Naruto berjalan menuju kursinya dan melihat Karin bangun dari kursi tempat ia duduk dengan memegang sekotak bento.

"A-aah, Karin, Sasuke! Kalian makan bersama? Pantas saja kau tadi menolak ajakanku ke kantin, Sasuke," kata Naruto pada Sasuke dan Karin. Karin cuma diam saja dan kembali ke kursi tempat ia duduk dengan wajah yang muram.

"Tidak. Apa yang kau bawa itu, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto saat dilihatnya Naruto membawa sekaleng jus kemasan dan bungkusan lainnya.

"Oh, ini jus tomat dan roti isi daging. Aku membelinya untukmu, Teme. Tapi sepertinya kau sudah makan dengan Karin jadi sebaiknya kubawa saja pulang,"

"Aku tidak makan dengannya. Berikan makanan itu padaku! Kau kan membelinya untukku, jadi aku yang harus memakannya,"

"Eh? Ya sudah, nih! Soal jus aku tadi asal mengambil saja karena aku tidak tahu kau suka jus apa? Yang penting bisa diminum, kan? Jadi kau tidak tersedak nanti. Gomenne, Sasuke. Hehe.."

"Aku memang suka jus tomat. Arigatou, Naruto," jawab Sasuke pada Naruto. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Ia pun langsung memakan roti isi daging pemberian Naruto, tak lupa meminum jus tomatnya.

'Dia tersenyum lagi? Dan ia menyukai jus tomat pemberianku? Itu benar atau dia cuma basa-basi karena tidak mau mengecewakanku, ya? Dan ia juga memanggilku Naruto? Biasanya juga Dobe!' inner Naruto

"E-eh? Domo, Sasuke. Eto, kau benar-benar suka jus tomat,eh?" tanya Naruto dengan agak gagap.

"Hn. Doushita?"

"Tak apa, Sasuke. Kebetulan yang baik berarti, ya? Hehe" jawab Naruto dengan cengiran.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke sambil beranjak dari kursinya dan keluar kelas, membuang bungkus roti dan kaleng bekas jus tomat.

'Katanya tadi sudah kenyang? Dibelikan makanan sama Naruto aja dimakan!" batin Karin sewot saat melihat Sasuke keluar dengan membawa bungkus roti dan kaleng bekas jus

_Kuchisake Tenshi_

..Teng Tong Teng Tong..

Bel telah berbunyi, artinya pelajaran hari itu sudah berakhir. Murid-murid SMA N Konoha pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Sama halnya dengan Naruto , ia mengambil sepeda motornya di tempat parkir kemudian bergegas untuk pulang. Namun ia melihat seseorang sedang berdiri sambil bersandar di tembok luar sekolah. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku celananya. Sasuke.

"Hoy, Sasuke! Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Naruto sambil membuka kaca helmnya. Ia menghentikan motornya di depan Sasuke.

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang,"

"Kau dijemput? Sama siapa?"

"Hn. Aniki,"

"Oh. Ya sudah," kata Naruto sambil melepas helmnya. Ia mematikan mesin motornya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang dan malah mematikan mesin motormu?"

"Menunggu sampai Anikimu menjemputmu,"

"Untuk apa? Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Dobe,"

"Tak apa,"

Tak lama kemudian muncullah mobil Cadillacs hitam yang berhenti di hadapan Sasuke dan Naruto. Kaca mobil tersebut terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok pemuda tampan yang mirip dengan Sasuke yang tengah terduduk di kursi pengemudi.

"Kau bisa pulang sekarang," ujar Sasuke pada Naruto sambil berlalu menuju ke arah mobil dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Mata ashita, Sasuke!" jawab Naruto. ia melihat Itachi kemudian menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Kami duluan, ya?" kata Itachi pada Naruto diiringi dengan senymannya yang ramah.

"Hu-um. Oki o tsukete,"

"Hn," sahut Itachi. Mobil hitam itu jalan menjauhi Naruto. Naruto pun memakai helmnya lagi dan pulang ke rumah.

Itachi's Ride

"Teman barumu, eh?" tanya Itachi pada Sasuke sambil mengendarai mobil.

"Hn,"

"Siapa namanya? Apa dia baik?"

"Naruto. Dia idiot,"

"Eh? Menurutku dia menarik,"

"Kau suka padanya?"

"Haha. Lontarkanlah pertanyaan itu pada dirimu sendiri, Otouto," ujar Itachi pada adiknya itu sambil tertawa kecil.

Sasuke hanya diam saja. Matanya memandang jalan di luar mobil dari kaca, dan ia tersenyum samar.

'Sepertinya kau memang menyukainya, Sasuke,' inner Itachi saat melihat adiknya tersenyum.

_Kuchisake Tenshi_

Keesokan harinya, SMA Hidden Leaf

"We use V-ing clauses to say what someone or something is doing or was doing at a particular time. For example, can you hear someone? Someone is singing. Or can you…" jelas Guren-Sensei saat sedang menerangkam materi Bahasa Inggris V-ing and V-3 clauses.

"Excuse me, Mam. May I go to the rest room?" sela Sasuke di tengah pelajaran.

"I give you 5 minutes,"

Sasuke langsung keluar dari kelas dan menuju toilet. Ia ingin membasuh wajahnya dan mengusir rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya. Semalam ia mengerjakan tugas yang diberi oleh Orochimaru-Sensei sampai larut malam. Guru misterius itu memang terkenal senang menyiksa murid dengan memberi tugas yang banyaknya tidak wajar. Setibanya di toilet, ia langsung membasuh wajahnya. Namun saat ia sudah selesai dan hendak keluar dari toilet, tiga orang menghadangnya.

"Kau ya anak baru itu?" tanya seorang murid bersurai merah beriris hazel.

"Boleh juga kau, un," kata yang berambut pirang gelap bermanik aquamarine.

"Minggir," sahut Sasuke, ketus. Guren-Sensei hanya memberinya waktu 5 menit, ia tak punya waktu untuk bermain-main dengan mereka.

"Arogan sekali kau!" kata yang berambut putih keperakkan, beriris violet.

"Aku tidak punya waktu. Minggir!" kata Sasuke sambil mendorong tubuh mereka dengan paksa.

"Hoy! Brengsek! Kau pikir kau siapa, hah? Mau melawan kami?" kata si rambut perak a.k.a Hidan.

"Kau yang brengsek," balas Sasuke dingin. Ia menabrak tubuh Hidan dan pergi.

"Awas kau! Lihat saja nanti, kau pasti akan bertekuk lutut di hadapan kami, un!" teriak si pirang a.k.a Deidara.

Mereka bertiga adalah murid kelas XII. Mereka terkenal murid-murid yang berandal, susah diatur dan langganan membolos. Jika ada murid baru, mereka pasti akan mengganggunya. Beberapa yang 'lolos seleksi' akan dijadikannya teman, dan yang 'tidak lolos' tentu saja harus ikhlas di-_bully_ setiap hari.

SKIP TIME

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 siang, waktunya murid-murid SMA Hidden Leaf untuk pulang. Sasuke pulang dengan motornya hari itu. Ia berjalan melewati jalan kecil di belakang sekolah. Itachi bilang, katanya itu adalah jalan pintas untuk cepat sampai rumahnya. Sasuke mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan rendah, ia suka menikmati pemandangan di jalan itu. Sepi, dan di sekelilingnya banyak pohon rindang yang membuat jalan itu teduh. Banyak juga daun-daun kering dengan berbagai warna yang berserakan di jalan itu, membuatnya indah. Semuanya baik-baik saja sampai segerombolan pemuda menghadangnya tiba-tiba. Sontak Sasuke langsung menghentikan laju motornya. Dilihatnya tiga orang yang mengganggunya di toilet tadi pagi.

"Turun kau!" teriak seseorang yang sebagian wajahnya tertutupi cadar, bermata hijau.

"Apa mau kalian?" tanya Sasuke. Wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa. Ia tetap duduk di atas motornya.

"Kubilang turun! Apa kau tuli?"

"Kutanya apa mau kalian?"

"Banyak mulut! Sudah habisi saja!" teriak si surai perak, Hidan.

"Cih. Menyerangku secara ramai-ramai, ya? Menjijikan," ucap Sasuke sambil turun dari motornya.

"Kau memang harus dikasih pelajaran, Tuan Uchiha Sasuke yang terhormat!" ujar si mata hazel, Sasori.

Dan segerombolan pemuda itu pun langsung menyerang Sasuke, menghujaninya dengan pukulan-pukulan dan tendangan. Sasuke terus berusaha melawan mereka, tapi jumlah mereka lebih banyak.

"Berlututlah di hadapan kami dan memohonlah!" kata Hidan sambil menarik rambut Sasuke, memaksa kepalanya untuk menengadah.

"Tidak akan," kata Sasuke. Wajahnya kini sudah babak belur. Darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Ia meludah ke samping, membuang darah yang hampir memenuhi mulutnya itu.

"Belum menyerah juga ya, un?" kata Deidara yang kini memegang dagu Sasuke dan menghadapkan wajah Sasuke ke wajahnya.

"Lihat keadaanmu! Kau sudah sangat menyedihkan, Sasuke. Apa kau ingin kubuat tak bisa berjalan, eh?" tanya Deidara sambil mengusap bibir Sasuke yang membengkak.

"Ide bagus, Deidara-Senpai! Ayo kita nikmati dia selagi masih 'hangat'!" ujar si topeng lollipop.

"Lepaskan aku, bajingan!" teriak Sasuke sambil meronta, mencoba melepaskan tubuhnya dari cengkraman pemuda-pemuda sialan itu.

"Tidak sebelum kami puas! Lagipula nanti kau pasti akan meminta lebih!" kata Hidan sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya seduktif.

"Lepaskan Sasuke!" teriak seseorang di belakang mereka.

Hidan dan kawanannya langsung menoleh ke arah sumber yang mengganggu kegiatan mereka. Dan di sana ia berdiri, pemuda bersurai blonde dengan kulit tannya, sedang memandang mereka dengan pandangan ingin membunuh.

"Oh..oh… Naruto ternyata! Sudah mau jadi jagoan rupanya, eh?" kata Sasori dengan sorot tatapan mengejek.

"Lepaskan Sasuke! Kalian menjijikan!"

"Oh, ayolah, Naruto. Kejam sekali kau ingin memilikinya sendirian tanpa membaginya dengan kami!" Kakuzu angkat bicara.

"Naruto.. to..long…" pinta Sasuke dengan suara parau.

"Diam kau, un!" bentak Deidara sambil memukul tengkuk Sasuke untuk membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri.

"_Bakarashi_!" teriak Naruto sambil berlali ke kawanan Hidan, menyerang mereka satu-persatu. Untung saja Naruto adalah seorang karateka, jika bukan maka mengalahkan mereka seorang diri jelas tidak mungkin.

"Uukhh!" lenguh Naruto saat Kakuzu memukul bagian belakang kepalanya dengan botol kaca bekas. Darah mengalir, membasahi rambut pirang Naruto.

"Kusoyaro!" teriak Naruto. Ia menyikut wajah Kakuzu kuat-kuat. Ia tetap menyerang Hidan dan kawanannya secara membabi buta, melawan mereka walau pandangannya kini mulai kabur karena rasa sakit di kepalanya semakin menjadi. Naruto merasa hatinya sakit saat melihat Sasuke terluka parah seperti itu. Ia merasa dirinya bodoh karena membiarkan Sasuke dihajar habis-habisan oleh begundal-begundal itu. Dan kini, ia tak akan mengampuni mereka.

Naruto mengambil botol kaca bekas yang tergeletak di pinggir jalan itu, dipukulkannya ke kepala Kakuzu, sedangkan sisa pecahannya yang masih ada di tangannya digoreskan ke wajah Hidan. Sasori mencoba untuk memukulnya dengan kayu, namun Naruto menangkiskannya. Diambilnya kayu itu dari tangan Sasori, dipukulkan kayu itu ke kepala Sasori. Kakuzu dan Hidan berlari dengan sempoyongan ke arah mobil mereka. Sedangkan Deidara dan Tobi yang sedari tadi hanya memegangi Sasuke kini hanya bisa membelalakkan mata. Mereka heran, bagaimana bisa Naruto tetap menyerang teman-temannya padahal kepalanya sudah bersimbah darah seperti itu?

"Lepaskan Sasuke. Atau kalian mau teman kalian ini kubunuh?" ucap Naruto pada Deidara dan Tobi sambil mencekik leher Sasori.

"U-ukkhh!" lenguh Sasori yang hampir kehabisan napasnya.

"Ba-baik! Tapi lepaskan Sasori dulu, un!"

Naruto melepas cekikkannya pada Sasori. Deidara dan Tobi langsung melepaskan tubuh Sasuke lalu menolong Sasori untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Mereka pun melarikan diri.

Naruto berlari menuju Sasuke. Direngkuhnya tubuh lemah itu.

"Sasuke! Bangun, Sasuke!" teriak Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Sasuke pelan.

"Enghh.." rintih Sasuke sambil memuka matanya perlahan.

"Syukurlah. Ayo kita pergi dari sini! Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Kau masih kuat untuk naik motor, kan?"

"Naruto.. Kepalamu!" tanya Sasuke sambil mendudukkan diri dan menyentuh kepala Naruto pelan. Darah segar masih mengucur dari kepala Naruto, membuat rambut pirangnya berubah warna.

"Tak apa. Ayo kita cepat pergi dari sini! Lukamu harus segera diobati,"

"Dobe! Yang seharusnya cepat diobati itu lukamu! Tunggu sebentar, aku akan menghubungi orang rumah untuk menjemput kita dan membawa kita ke rumah sakit," ujar Sasuke. Diambilnya ponsel dari sakunya dan ia menghubungi seseorang.

"Bagaimana dengan motor kita?"

"Aku sudah menyuruh supirku untuk mengurusnya. Tahanlah sebentar, mereka akan segera datang,"

"Baiklah,"

"Ne, Naruto,"

"Ya?"

"Hontou ni arigatou. Dan maaf telah membuatmu seperti ini," tutur Sasuke sembari menyentuh pipi Naruto lembut. Mata onyxnya menatap manik shappire Naruto tulus.

"Douita. Tak masalah buatku. Takkan kubiarkan mereka atau orang lain berniat tuk mengotorimu," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum. Setelah itu kedua kelopak matanya menutup, menyembunyikan manik shappirenya yang indah. Naruto sudah tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya yang terus mengeluarkan darah itu, tubuhnya melemah dan hampir terjatuh ke bawah, namun Sasuke langsung menahannya.

"Naruto? Naruto, bertahanlah! Naruto!" teriak Sasuke sambil memeluk tubuh Naruto. Air mata mengalir melalui sudut matanya, tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Ia menangis.

"Naruto, maafkan aku.."

TBC

Note : 1._ Totemo tsumaranai _: sangat membosankan

2. _Ittekimasu_ : aku pergi

3._ Itterasai _: have a nice day

4. _Kusoyaro _: anak sialan

5. _Oyasuminasai _: selamat tidur

6. _Battle Party _: mode dalam Game Online Audition (kesukaan Author *plaked*)

7. _Iie, chigaimasen _: tidak ada apa-apa

8. _Demo, nan da? _: tapi, kenapa?

9. _Bakarashi _: what a crook

Chapter 1, done! Maaf ya kalo ceritanya abal dan terlalu lebay? Saya emang pemula. Huhu :'(. FF ini multichap kog. Gimana ya kelanjutan dari hubungan NaruSasu? Udah keliatan belon bulir-bulir (?) cintanya?

So, would ya mind to gimme some feedback? Onegaishimasu!

With Love,

_Kuchisake Tenshi_


End file.
